


Reputation

by Uponamidnightmerely



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uponamidnightmerely/pseuds/Uponamidnightmerely
Summary: Ed is laughably intelligent, he is a genius. However he can't understand why no one will hire him! Al finds someone to intervene on his behalf...and Ed may find he doesn't actually mind.Roy/Ed week 2020 prompt 1
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 43
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it is i, mere, returned after 2 years! This may be the first in a series. 😊
> 
> Roy/Ed week 2020

“You think you’re so smart,” he sneered, jabbing a finger at Ed. “The great and mighty Fullmetal Alchemist – ”

“Former,” Ed said drily from where he twirled a pen in his hand and considered lobbing it at the annoying man sitting across from him. Ed’s tolerance for people was minimal at best most days, and today it was shorter than most.

The man puffed up, “See! You interrupt me!”  
“I’m correcting you. I’m the former Fullmetal Alchemist. I haven’t been in active officer in oh, eight years or so.” 

The man sputtered angrily and shouted, “Out! I don’t need you here!” 

Ed sighed and shuffled himself out of the office. He wasn’t quite dispirited about the whole thing mostly because he knew he didn’t need a job. The military’s pension – hah! – more than provided for him. And well, he’d done his fair share of minor jobs here and there over the years. His brother had adored university, but Ed couldn’t bring himself to go. So, Al had gone off and Ed had traveled. It had been good – he’d seen more of the world, and now he was home.   
But this was the third lab that had ejected him. Apparently no one wanted to touch the former Fullmetal Alchemist. There seemed to be a liability attached to him. His brother was sitting on a bench outside, reading a book when Ed exited. Ed’s face must have shown everything because Al smiled sympathetically, and shook his head, “Don’t worry, Brother, we’ll find you something.”

Al had been kind enough not to add on “eventually” to that statement.

Ed kicked at the pavement scowling, “Why exactly does no one want me?”

Al slid his eyes sideways and with a quirk of his shoulders, “We do have a reputation.”

“You mean I have a reputation.”

“Well,” Al said.

Ed sighed. He knew he had a reputation. Granny Pinako had warned him.

Al slung his arm around his brother’s shoulders and squeezed, “Don’t fret,” his younger brother said, “We’ll figure something out.” 

Ed raised his eyebrow and had to resist making any other comments. His mouth turned down at the corner.   
They ate lunch at a local place, and Al chattered about his current classes, and Ed put aside his disappointments and focused on his brother. He was leaning forward, resting his arms on the table as he listened to his brother. He propped his chin up in one hand and smiled at his brother’s excitable comments.

“It does seem like you’re about to be published.”

“You will be too, Brother.”

“Huh?”

“You and I came up with these theorems and ideas. You’ll be getting credit too.”

Ed blinked at Al for several long moments, “You’re fucking pulling my leg, right?”

“No,” Al stretched out the word, “I am not. We developed these, so you’ll be credited too. I know, shock and all that, but Brother, this could really help – ” he paused looking for the right words.

“Rehab my image?”

“Sure,” Al said agreeably.

Ed rolled his eyes but didn’t argue anymore. His brother would do it even if Ed protested. Al suddenly sat up straighter, his face going through a series of expressions.

“What?” Ed asked.

A hand landed on his shoulder, curving and holding him down.

“Hello Alphonse.”

“Er,” Al said his eyes flickering between his brother’s expression and the person standing behind him.

Ed twisted in the chair, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Roy Mustang pointed to the building that could be seen over the roofs, “I do work right over there. This is a convenient place to get lunch.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed, “When did Hawkeye start letting you out for lunch?”

Mustang smiled lightly, “Who said she let me out?” 

“You snuck out past Hawkeye? She’s going to kill you when she finds you.”

Al sighed and said, “Brother, you can’t be nice?”

“Aren’t I being nice?”

“You’re interrogating him.”

Ed turned his suspicious eyes onto Al, “You don’t seem to be surprised. Did you set something up.”

Al shrugged and sat back in his chair.

“That is a definitive yes even if you’ve said something, you traitor,” Ed said to Al.

“It’s for your own good.”

“My own good – what are you talking about?”

“You are incapable of finding a job because you have no references. But you also do have a reputation and without those references your reputation supersedes anything else.”

“People who are civilians and like you. People who you won’t have to work for. You did have some destructive tendencies.”

This time Ed leaned back in the chair glaring, “Thanks.”

Al smiled at him, “This is where the General comes in. He can, ah, modify and intervene on your behalf.”   
Ed opened his mouth and Al interjected, “Don’t say anything you’ll regret.” Ed’s mouth snapped shut.   
Mustang sat in the chair next to him, and it took all of Ed’s willpower not to gaze at him. This hadn’t been an issue before, the fluttering in his chest, or not so much that he’d noticed. His hands – both automail and flesh – twitched on the table. He didn’t like whatever this feeling was. He met Mustang’s eyes and felt his chest constrict. Ed struggled to keep his face and mouth from doing something he’d regret. He felt a shiver race down his spine and he bit his tongue.

Shit, this was not the time. He could not, did not have a crush on the General. Shit!

His brother was looking at him with some concern. “Brother?”

“I’m okay,” Ed’s voice came out slightly strangled. “Never better.”

Al eyed him with disbelief but said nothing. Ed knew he’d be quizzed extensively later.

“So, what exactly can I do for you, Alphonse?” Mustang asked.

“Ed is…not very hirable.”

“Yes, that I would believe,” the General said his gaze sliding to Ed’s.

Ed scowled.

The General offered a half smile, “There isn’t much I can do, I’m afraid.” His eyes lingered on Ed for a long moment, “Mostly because the military intentionally – ”

“You – ” Ed sucked in a breath.

“Not me,” Mustang said folding his hands, “I said the military. They had a purpose I assure you. Why would they want to lose an excellent alchemist to the civilian lab.”

“They threatened,” Al said.

Mustang shrugged, “It would be my guess. Edward is, for all intents and purposes, off limits to them.”

“Why? Do they want Brother back?”

Mustang shifted his gaze to the younger Elric, appraising him. “Unlikely. Edward is too dangerous to them in house or out of. The best they can do is try and…prevent him from causing what they would consider too much damage.” He grimaced.

Every time the damn man said his name, Edward felt his stomach swoop, but then he focused on what Mustang was actually saying, “They don’t want me to work at all do they? I’m too dangerous to them. My knowledge too immense!”

Al coughed politely into his hand, “Let’s not get carried away, now. You will be published.”

This time Mustang raised his eyebrow. “Published?”

“I may have added Brother’s name to my publication.”

Mustang laughed, and Ed realized he’d heard that laugh so rarely and wanted to hear it again. “Well done, Alphonse.”

“Well, what do you think General? Anything we can do?”

“I have an idea that neither of you are particularly going to like.” Mustang shifted in his chair, “A civilian contractor under my purview. As a stop-gap. Ed will be employed, and mostly out of danger. Not directly beholden to the military.” He raised his hand before either of them could speak, “Think on it.” He stood, “I really do have to get back before Hawkeye does.”

Ed watched him leave, his face twisting.

“You were awfully quiet,” Al commented.

“Was he always like that?” Ed asked.

“Like what?”

“Like that,” Ed waved his hand in a general motion.

Al blinked, and something occurred to him and he laughed, “I think you’ll just have to figure that out for yourself, Ed.”   


* * *

  
Roy opened his door that evening as the pounding didn’t seem to be going to abate anytime soon. He pulled the door open and was faced with Ed. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Edward. What are you doing here?”

Ed pushed past him into the house and stopped in the foyer. He planted his hands on his hips and said, “I thought about your offer.”

“Did you?” Roy asked as he shut the door. “Why don’t we go sit in the living room and you can tell me why you needed to tell me so urgently tonight.”

“Don’t be a bastard, Roy,” Ed said with emphasis on his name.

Roy gestured to the living room and Ed made his way there. Ed flopped down into one of the chairs and stretched his legs out. He eyed the blazing fire then turned those golden cat-like eyes on Roy.

“So, I gave your proposal some thought,”

“Yes, you said.”

“Shut up,” Ed said without any venom, “And I think it’s not a bad idea.”

“I’m so glad you came to tell me that at,” Roy glanced at his watch, “ten at night. Why so late?”

Ed shrugged and settled more firmly into the chair. Roy sighed. Clearly Ed wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Roy took a seat in his normal chair by the fire and studied the man. Ed had grown up in eight years. He was no longer the young man he’d once been. There was more of an openness to his face, less aggression and more than that he looked somewhat happy. And as much as Roy didn’t want to think about it, he was a handsome man. Roy had noticed that when he’d seen Ed earlier today. He’d always cared about the man, but clearly, that had turned into something else. He was attracted to him, there was no doubt about it. He crossed his legs and surveyed Ed again.

Right now he looked tired, as if he’d been chewing on this all day.

“Did you come to a decision?”

“Yeah,” Ed said and crossed his legs in the chair. “I want to take it.”

“You…want to? No arguments?”

Ed scowled, “Al doesn’t know I’m here. He’s wary about me being beneath military purview again.” Ed paused, “But I trust you.” His eyes moved across Roy’s face, “And I don’t think you’d take advantage of that.”

“You have a high opinion of me,” Roy drawled.

“I know you,” Ed said bluntly, “And you did help me – us – before.”

“I did,” Roy agreed, but this still did not explain the turn in opinion, “But you were very adamant about not wanting to work for me again.”

“I was sixteen. It wasn’t like,” Ed gestured, “I was mature for my age. But I’d been through so much shit and I thought that I needed time. I did need time. It was good for me. But now – now I need to do something again.”

“And you think this is the best way to do it?”   
Ed scowled.

“I don’t disagree, Edward. You are brilliant. A genius. And you were always good at helping people. Of doing the hardest things and making difficult choices.”

“That sounded awfully like a compliment.”

Roy smiled, “It was one. Edward, I’d be more than happy to give you jobs to do. You wouldn’t be directly working for the military or me. You’d be doing it on a contractual basis.”

“I got that,” Ed said.

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

Ed stared at him for a long moment. “What else am I known for? Taking chances. I know you still have an agenda, Roy.” Ed’s mouth curved up into a demonic grin, “I figure since you’re using my first name and you’re no longer my boss, it entitles me to some informality.”

Roy resisted sighing, while he agreed quietly, “If you’re sure. Now, did you need anything else?”

“Yeah,” Ed said suddenly as he stood. Roy stood a moment later.

“Yeah is not very descriptive if you were responding to my question.” Ed was staring at him very intently.

“Ed?” Roy asked inquisitively.

Ed started forward and Roy watched as Ed came to a halt a few inches from him. Ed was staring up into his face intently.

“I don’t like how you make me feel,” Ed declared suddenly.

“…make you feel?”

Ed was watching him intently still, “Make me feel. I want to know if you feel the same thing I do.”

Was…Roy’s mind stuttered, was Ed referring to the sparks they’d been feeling all day? Roy had to be imagining things, because Ed could not possibly be referring to what Roy thought he was referring to.   
Then Ed leaned up and kissed him. Roy’s chest gave a lurch, and then he responded. He cradled Ed’s face in his hands and kissed him back. Ed clearly was not inexperienced, but he had been hesitant at first. Roy left a last lingering kiss before he pulled away. He gazed down at Ed from under his lashes. Ed’s eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling at a quick pace.

“Ed,” Roy said, his voice husky, “What do you want from me?”

“I –” Ed said, his voice rough, “I wasn’t sure. What I want.”

Roy pressed his forehead to Ed’s. Roy swallowed, “I don’t want to force you into – ”

“Force?” this seemed to revive Ed who snorted, “Yeah right. Like you could force me to do anything.” Ed’s hand landed tentatively on Roy’s chest and fiddled with a button. “Can’t we just see where this takes us?”

“Where do you see this going?”

“I have feelings as I said – ”

“Lust is one thing,” Roy began.

“It isn’t just lust,” Ed cut in, annoyance in his voice.

“Good,” Roy said roughly and kissed him again.

Ed kissed back fiercely and Roy felt himself responding to Ed’s own passion. Roy took a step back to give them both space.

“As you said, Ed, we should see where this is going.”

Ed’s eyes narrowed, “And that means getting you back to your brother before he decides to eviscerate me. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow?”

“Like a date?”

“A date,” Roy said, “and we can talk.”

Ed watched him carefully before offering him a smile. “Okay. I can do that.”

“One. Same place as today,” Roy said as he escorted Ed to the door.

Ed paused before he turned, “Do you think this has a chance?”

Roy considered carefully before he answered, “I do.” 


End file.
